The NASCAR outpost
The NASCAR outpost is a chapter on Bungie.net dedicated to bring all fans of NASCAR to one place on B.net. History The NASCAR outpost was a group founded on the priciple that it would provide a heaven for all NASCAR fans on Bungie.net to talk about NASCAR away from the constant flaming associated with being a NASCAR fan. The group has since been able to build up a basic framework of members (18) and threads that every group should have. Current Affairs/Status With the Completion of several vital pinned threads in it's forums and a weekly Update after every NASCAR race, the group has managed to become self-sufficient on providing a steady stream of new topics and ideas. But with a lowly member count of 18, there are still very few members (and even fewer that are active), something that the group's active members wish to change. Future Plans Future plans for the group are as follows: *More mindless, potentially rewarding forum games to keep the group active. *Have more than 25 members. *Have more than 50 members. *Have weekly group updates every Sunday. *Group Resource thread (or a simple media thread for videos). *Off-topic/Spam/Last Post wins thread. *Forum Currency Ranking system Ranks Spectator: Can submit news stories for approval. B.net members who do not belong to the NASCAR Outpost. They are potential recruits. Rookie: The lowest members of the group, and usually the newest. Can submit news, can post in the forums and create resource entries. *Atin_Mandalore *BiscuitHead *Cr4sh Dummy *dalejr8630 *IxIx_Fatal_xIxI *joshynoob *Z_Lucky_Gamer *nascarfan291 *nascarfan38124 *NascarScotty91 *Saint_Yves *TheHurf1 Young Gun: Can submit news directly, can post in the forums and create resource entries. *None as of March 14, 2009 Professional: These people are the one step above Rookies. Can approve and/or reject news articles *slayer1878 *rtbm24 Veteran: These people are among 'the most trusted'. Can edit Resource Entries and news articles. *None as of March 14, 2009 Legend: These people can edit other people's posts. *D00MsDaY_94 Mythic Driver: Has everything a legend member has, but can pin and lock threads. *None as of August 31, 2008 Crew Chief: Mythic member powers, but can also edit group's settings and delete threads. They are able to qualify for the Co-Owner role. *None as of August 31, 2008 Car Owner: Crew Chief powers, but can also temporarily blacklist people. They are able to qualify for the Co-Owner role. *None as of August 31, 2008 Co-Owner: Has virtually every power (but none over the Founder). Given to someone deemed trustworthy enough to run the group while the Founder is away. *Temporary role, none as of August 31, 2008 The Founder: FunkyHum24n Rank Advancement * Rookie to Young Gun - To become this rank, place a link to the NASCAR Outpost in your signature or recruit three people(they must post in the New members thread or you must provide a list of the people you recruited). * Young Gun to Professional - To become this rank, you must stay active for a short time (a month or two), and make good posts/threads. * Professional to Veteran - To become this rank, you must remain active for a steady time period (3+ months usually), and make good posts/threads. Recruiting active members would also bolster your notice in the group. * Veteran to Legend- Under Debate * Legend to Mythic - This rank is moderator status and only to be gained by people with a understanding of the other members, the group, and is someone well known. * Mythic to Crew chief and/or Car owner - It is very unlikely you will even come close to reaching this rank, so don't even bother trying to. The group has no need of these ranks to be filled with a low member count. Administration As time goes on all Car Owners and Crew Chief ranked members will form a council-like group within the Outpost to help in the growth of this group. In the meantime only FunkyHum24n has the most extensive powers. Themes